Sharmaine arrives in town.
Sharmaine comes into town and really throws a scare into Erica; plus the teens deal with the loss of Amber on this episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Scene One: The terminal of Logan Airport. Steven Bennett is waiting outside of the gate for someone. A tall blonde woman comes striding with purpose towards the security gate. STEVEN: Sharmaine! You made it! SHARMAINE: Steven, you look wonderful! (The two in-laws hug. Steven had always thought of Sharmaine as more of his sister in-law than Erica.) STEVEN: Have you come for good? SHARMAINE: Yes, I am going to be bi-country for a while. I bought a condo here in Boston, but will also split my time between here and London. STEVEN: That is wonderful, Shar. Ready to go? SHARMAINE: As soon as I get my bags. I can always check into a hotel. STEVEN: Nonsense, Shar. Why not stay with me and the Atchleys? We DO have plenty of room. SHARMAINE: I don't want to intrude. STEVEN: I talked with Craig and Hannah, and they insist. SHARMAINE: Well, I guess it WOULD save me some money. STEVEN: Now, you're talking here. Let's go. SHARMAINE: The mansion is in Cambridge, how are we getting there? STEVEN: Craig sent a limo. SHARMAINE: He certainly knows what is going on. STEVEN: Yes, he does. Let's get your bags. (The two go to baggage claim) Scene Two: Boston Charter Middle School. Mr. Franciscus is talking to the students. MR. FRANCISCUS: As you all know, over the break, Amber Wellston was found dead at home due to suicide. What I want to know is what caused it to happen? (Bethany, surrounded by her friends and clique, is not worried) CAM: I think I know what is going on. MR. FRANCISCUS: What do you know about this, Cameron? CAM: On the last day, Amber got into a huge fight with Bethany Arthur. MR. FRANCISCUS: Go on. LUCIA: Mr. Franciscus, during that fight and even BEFORE that, Bethany went out of her way to make life miserable for Amber. MR. FRANCISCUS: I am listening. NANCY: Bethany lost a court case against Amber, and her family was forced to pay for her medical bills. MR. FRANCISCUS: I think I have more than what I can use here. Everyone dismissed. Bethany Arthur, I want to see you at the end of the school day. (Everyone files out, Bethany, who was so nonchalant earlier, is now worried.) BARBIE: How DARE they single you out?! BETHANY: I can deal with Franciscus! GISELE: Maybe you can, Bethany, but I cannot deal with it. BETHANY: What are you talking about? GISELE: I cannot live with myself for what you had me do! BETHANY: Don't you DARE blow the whistle on me! GISELE: I am sorry, Bethany, I have to! I cannot do otherwise. (Gisele leaves to go talk to the principal) BARBIE: Don't worry about her, Bethany. She's nothing. BETHANY: I know. (Bethany and her friends leave) Scene Three: Dylan's townhouse. BARRY: Are you guys all right? ADAM: Yeah, we're fine. DYLAN: I can't understand why Amber would do what she did. ADAM: Me neither. AUDRA: I remember someone in the London office, you remember, Dyl. Remember Carlton? DYLAN: Oh, yeah, I do. He worked in acquisitions. ADAM: What happened to him? DYLAN: He had had a vicious meeting with James Whitfield-Stewart, one of the heads of the department; and he got so upset that he went and hanged himself in the loo. SHEILA: Yeah, it was one of the worst things Mom ever had to deal with. DYLAN: Yeah, Aunt Michelle reamed into James Whitfield-Stewart too! She fired him immediately. AUDRA: I had heard about it. Aunt Michelle got VERY angry about that. SHAWN: How is James? SHEILA: I talked with Mrs. Wellston, and James is taking it hard. ALLEN: Don't blame him there, Sheila. DYLAN: Have you any ideas of what we can do for the family? SHAWN: I wish I knew. ADAM: So do I. Maybe we can just be there for him. DYLAN: Agreed. (The cousins relax) Scene Four: The Cheers Bar on Beacon Street. Erica is enjoying a cocktail, when someone comes down the stairs. ERICA: Another please. (Enter Sharmaine) SHARMAINE: Well, if it isn't the bane of my existance! ERICA: Well, hello there, Sharmaine. SHARMAINE: Hello there, you miserable slut! (Erica and Sharmaine glare at one another) ERICA: That is just like you to call me a slut! SHARMAINE: At least, I can tell the truth! ERICA: And I cannot?! SHARMAINE: You have done nothing but cause hurt and misery, not just for me and Nigel, but for your own family! ERICA: I love my family! SHARMAINE: Liar! ERICA: If I didn't care about my family so much, why am I not offering to take care of my niece's baby! SHARMAINE: Offering?! Please, don't insult my intelligence! All you want to do is take Maggie from your own niece, after YOU ordered MY husband to rape her! ERICA: You stupid bitch! SHARMAINE (yelling): Don't go calling me names! You orchestrated a rape of your OWN niece! You're the one who started all this, not me! ERICA: If you would keep your husband at home at night! SHARMAINE: HE married you! And he wasn't divorced from me! ERICA: I was a better wife than you were, whore! SHARMAINE (screaming): YOU'RE THE WHORE, BITCH! NOT ME! (Enter Steven and Samantha) STEVEN: Sharmaine! SAMANTHA: Erica! (Both combatants freeze) STEVEN: What started this?! ERICA: She did, by saying I have no love for my family! SAMANTHA: Well, from what I know, she is telling the truth! You DON'T love this family! ERICA: THAT IS A LIE! STEVEN: C'mon, Samantha. Let's get them out of here! SAMANTHA: I know what you mean. (Steven and Samantha take Sharmaine and Erica outside of the bar) ERICA: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, SAMANTHA! SAMANTHA: My fault?! ERICA (grasping for an excuse): You suggested I come here! SHARMAINE (snidely): Why does that NOT surprise me! ERICA: I blame you for this too. I am going to my hotel where I am treated with dignity! (The self-righteous Erica storms off) SHARMAINE: I blew it, didn't I? STEVEN: No, you didn't, Shar. It wasn't a bright move, but it wasn't your fault. SAMANTHA: C'mon, Sharmaine. Let me get you back to Steven's, ok? SHARMAINE (tears falling down her face): Thank you, Ms. Harper. SAMANTHA: Call me Samantha, or Sam. SHARMAINE: All right....Sam. (The three drive towards Cambridge) Scene Five: Joanna and Cara's home. JOANNA: Erica is going too far this time. CARA: What can we do to stop her? JOANNA: I don't know. She's getting reckless. (Enter Mark) MARK: She just got into a fight at the Cheers bar! CARA: Good lord! She won't stop! JOANNA: Who stopped it? MARK: Aunt Samantha, and Steven Bennett. CARA: Thank heavens for small favors. JOANNA: What are we to do? MARK: We will put a stop to her, Jo. She can't just treat people like that. CARA: I hope so too. (enter Sharmaine, followed by Steven and Samantha) CARA: Ms. Jones-Bennett, are you all right? SHARMAINE: Yes, I am. My dignity was bruised, but aside from that, nothing. STEVEN: I know Erica has been harassing you, Dr. Niewoehner, and we're gonna put a stop to it. CARA: How? SHARMAINE: Steven and I have that under control. You all don't worry about it. (The scene fades) Category:Episodes